Blast from the Past
by FugitiveJuliana
Summary: A sequel to Into the Heart. Bosco and Faith are in a relationship and life is great. Until the past starts to haunt Bosco ...
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Blast from the Past, chapter 1

Author: Juliana

Rating: G

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Disclaimer: Nothing mine except for the idea.

A/N: This is a sequel to Into the Heart.

Waking up with Faith was an amazing feeling he just couldn't get enough of. Her back was turned towards him and he hugged her from behind, his hand on her still flat stomach. She was eight weeks pregnant and he could already imagine how he would take his son or daughter to the park when they grew up a little and what he would teach them. He was exited and could hardly wait for the child to be born. Faith was laughing at his attention and his worries about her well-being. It was easy for her, she had two children already, but he wasn't used to it and he desperately wanted to protect her from anything happening to her or their first child. He didn't dare to think something could go wrong and rob him of the happiness he had felt for the last seven months.

Faith stirred next to him and before he managed to say good morning she chuckled, "It's not kicking yet, Bos."

He was quiet and she turned around to look at him.

"Why do you keep making fun of me?" he asked hurt. "You know how exited I am about it, it's not like I've had kids before."

"Sorry, Bosco. I didn't mean it that way, it's just that you're so cute and I can't resist teasing you. Sorry."

She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. He returned her kiss but when he pulled away he still didn't smile.

"Coffee?" he asked.

She nodded and he climbed out of bed.

"Bosco …"

"It's okay, I'm just overreacting. I guess I'm the one having problems with hormones here," he smiled when he turned to her.

"I'm glad that you do because it makes you even sexier," she grinned and he grinned back before he walked barefoot towards the kitchen. He ruffled his hair with his hand before he turned the coffee machine on and took two mugs from the cupboard.

He was thinking how his life had changed and how happy the changes had made him. He was getting married and he was going to be a dad in less than seven months. He couldn't ask for more. Even his ma would have to be happy now. He grinned at the thought. They hadn't told her yet about the baby, Faith just wanted to wait for a while till the first three months were over and the chances of complications would decrease. He agreed, knowing that when they did tell her his ma would be ecstatic.

Faith came into the kitchen dressed in his NYPD sweater. With her hair all messed up and still puffy eyes she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He was immensely grateful that he got to experience once in his life what it was like to be in love with someone head over heels, to know the feeling when you simply adore everything about them. He knew he was being goofy most of the time he was around her but he couldn't help himself, the stupid grin was constantly on his lips and he never wanted to let go of her, he needed to touch her every time he got the opportunity. He had even become cuddly since they were together.

"What are you grinning at?" she faked annoyance.

"You, gorgeous."

"Stop it, Bosco, or I'll start blushing."

"I'd love to see that," he retorted.

She sat down at the table. She was glad that her third pregnancy didn't make her feel so sick as the first two. Even when she had morning sickness it wasn't too bad and that allowed her to enjoy the mornings with Bosco more. They weren't living together but she often stayed at his place over night because Emily complained that she didn't want to see them making out on the couch in their apartment. Bosco, however, insisted that they find an appropriate place to move in together so he could be close to her whenever she needed help when her pregnancy progressed. She had agreed but they spent too much time just being in love to actually get a chance of going hunting for an apartment.

They drank coffee in the quiet of the late morning. They were discussing when they should start looking for an apartment and how Emily would feel about it. They agreed that it would be best to start as soon as possible.

Bosco got up from his chair. He kissed Faith and caressed her stomach. "As much as I hate it I have to take a shower and then go to work."

"I know. Well, I'll be at the station later on after the meeting with my doctor, so I'll see you then anyway. I better get dressed now and go home or Emily will think I got lost."

Bosco went towards the bathroom and Faith soon heard water running. She was getting dressed in the bedroom when there was a knock at the door. She hesitated at first because this wasn't her apartment but then she stepped towards the hallway and she opened the door just as she heard a second knock.

At first Faith thought it must've been a mistake when she saw a woman with a child in her lap. She observed her with wide eyes till the blonde asked, "Is Maurice here?"

Faith was getting more and more confused so she only nodded and stepped aside to let the woman in. She didn't know what to say when they stood in the room and then she heard Bosco coming from the bathroom.

"I bought a new bath foam yesterday, maybe we should try …" he fell silent when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. His gaze went to Faith then to the other woman and back to Faith. She was looking at him bewildered and as if she was expecting an explanation from him.

Only when he looked at the other woman the second time he noticed she had a child with her. His eyes grew wide.

"Hey, Marcia," he greeted her quietly, looking apologizingly at Faith. He hoped she understood he had nothing to do with this but she didn't seem too relaxed, or trusting for that matter.

"This woman is looking for you, Maurice," Faith said, emphasizing his name.

"What … what are you doing here?" Bosco made a step closer to the two women, grabbing a t-shirt from the couch on his way to cover his naked chest.

"I wanted to speak with you," the woman announced. She sounded defensive, probably because she felt she was outnumbered with Faith present. She moved the child in her lap so that it was pressed against her chest.

"To speak with me? After what, two years you wanted to speak with me?"

Faith threw a quick glance at the baby making fast calculations in her head. A terrible fear gripped at her insides, intensifying when the woman looked at her briefly before turning back to Bosco.

"Yes. It's rather urgent and personal," she added when she motioned towards Faith.

"Whatever you've got to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Suit yourself then," Marcia answered and then stepped closer to Bosco. She moved the baby so that it was facing Bosco. It was fast asleep with a finger in its mouth, it had a pale skin and he could see a hint of dark hair on its head. It was an adorable thing and he almost smiled at the sight when the reason for her showing him the baby in the first place started to dawn on him. He raised his eyes to hers.

"She's yours," Marcia said simply, knowing he had already sensed it. 

He started to shake his head, his lips forming a 'no' but before he pronounced it, she nodded, "Oh, yes, she is."

"I've always used protection," he stated through clenched teeth before throwing a look in Faith's direction. She was looking in his direction but wasn't willing to meet his eyes.

"Except for that one time when you showed up drunk at my door at four in the morning." Her voice was flat, emotionless, but her eyes were almost pleading.

Faith stood speechless at the side, not knowing whether to run out the door or hit Bosco on the head or strangle the woman. She was so confused and angry that she didn't even know how to react. She put all her energy into wishing that this was just a nightmare and it would soon disappear. But it didn't.

"You remember?" Faith heard Marcia ask Bosco.

"If she's mine why haven't you told me before?" he asked angrily not willing to admit there was a possibility that she actually was his.

"I thought I could raise her on my own but I've lost my job a month ago. Do you know how expensive having a baby is?"

"What do you want from me? I'm … You can't just come in here and ruin my life like this," he wanted to yell but instead he hissed the words in anger not wanting to wake up the baby.

"Ruin your life? What about Carol and me? Have you ever thought of her?"

Bosco turned to Faith for help and support but her gaze wasn't offering any. She seemed disappointed, sad and angry. He knew this must've hurt her but it hurt him too, he didn't ask for it to happen. How could he have known he had a daughter if her mother had never said anything?

"What do you want from me?" he asked again resigned.

"I want you to admit paternity and to support us till I get a new job."

"I'm not admitting anything without a proof that she's really mine," he said determinedly.

"We can make a test but I'm sure you're her father. Look, Maurice, I'm not here to ruin your life, I just want what's best for my … our daughter. I'm not asking you to come back to me, I'm just asking you to be a part of Carol's life, you owe her that much." Marcia's tone was conciliatory. She realized her barging into his life after two years must've been a shock for him and his … girlfriend or whatever the blonde was to him.

For the first time since Marcia stepped into the apartment, Faith spoke, "She's right, Bosco. You owe her that, she's your daughter."

Faith grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"No, no, Faith, wait," he ran after her but she didn't turn till she reached the door.

"Faith, we can solve this … Please, just listen …"

"We'll talk some other time, you have a more pressing matter at hand," she said flatly. Bosco couldn't believe it. She was walking out on him just like that, without even giving him a chance to explain. Well, there wasn't much to explain but this was a shock to him just as much as to her. Couldn't she see that?

"Faith, please …" Before he could continue she was in the hallway and walking towards the elevator.

"I love you," he said to her back when she didn't even turn to look at him. The elevator door closed behind her. 

He let his hands fall to his sides when he walked back through his front door. He didn't even bother closing it. He walked past Marcia not even looking at her.

Bosco kept shaking his head trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening. She couldn't be his daughter. Faith was pregnant with his child not Marcia, they were getting married and they were going to have a family together. She couldn't ruin that for him. Not now, not when he was finally happy with the woman he had loved for so long.

His legs gave way; he collapsed into a chair at the table.

"I suppose you need some time to think things over," Marcia said quietly. "I'll come back another day and we'll talk."

He didn't hear her close the door behind her when she left him alone in his kitchen. He hid his face in his hands.

Half an hour ago he was certain nothing could disturb his happiness now he had nothing. The past seven months of happiness and excitement were shattered into pieces, vanished into thin air. Warm tears were seeping through his fingers as he rocked back and forth in the chair wanting desperately for Faith to be there and hug him. But she left. It felt like his life had just ended.

4

\/p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Blast from the Past, chapter 2

Author: Juliana

Rating: G

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Disclaimer: Nothing mine except for the idea.

The next week went by as in a dream. Bosco tried talking to Faith but she diligently avoided him. At work she was constantly busy or she made up things to do just to be away from him. She didn't answer his phone calls and twice she didn't even open her apartment door when he wanted to talk to her. 

Bosco was desperate. He couldn't let this happen to them. They were finally happy together after everything they'd been through and after all their years together and now it seemed this was going to destroy them. He was not willing to let life treat him so cruelly.

Marcia came back two days after her first visit. At first he wanted to yell at her, to get back at her for what she did to him but he knew it wasn't her fault. He was just as responsible for this as she was. If Carol was his daughter, that is. He still didn't let himself believe it. It was just too hard to accept it as truth because he feared that if he did that would destroy any hope for him and Faith. And that thought was simply too painful.

Marcia wanted to know what he decided.

"What do you mean, decided? Like I had a chance to decide about anything," he said resentfully. This time she came alone, she said she had left Carol at her mother's.

"Maurice, I'm sorry about last time. I didn't want to cause any problems between you and that woman, I just … I didn't know what else to do. Did you two talk? Are you okay?"

"What do you think? She refuses to talk to me, she doesn't want to even look at me …" he yelled frustrated. He wanted to see her exactly what she had done coming to his place two days ago so he continued a little more quietly, "She's pregnant, we were supposed to get married and now … Now it's all over."

He sat down on the couch, exhausted from the lack of sleep and from constant worrying.

"Oh, my God, I didn't know you were so serious," she covered her mouth with her hand, obviously shaken. "I thought she was just one of …"

"Well, she wasn't just one of, she was the one, Marcia, the operative word here is was." He wanted to add 'thanks to you' but he bit his tongue in time. He knew he wasn't being fair when he tried to make her feel bad, he just couldn't help himself. He had to let his frustration and anger out somehow and she was the only one available right now.

"I'm sorry," she lowered her head. She wasn't so sure anymore she had done the right thing. But when she did it she thought of Carol and her future. When she realized she wasn't going to be able to support herself and her child, she wanted her to have a good father. She knew Maurice was inconstant when it came to women but he was a responsible man and had a decent job. That was all she needed at that moment.

"Before we talk any further I want a test done. I wanna be sure she's mine. Alright?" He said almost aggressively because he expected her to protest. But she didn't.

"I'll make an appointment with my doctor. He'll need a sample of your blood too."

"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." Even his dread of needles didn't cause him to hesitate. He would've done anything if it gave him any hope of making up with Faith and be happy again. But there wasn't much he could do anyhow.

Marcia soon left, the atmosphere around them too tense and hostile for her to endure it any longer than was absolutely necessary. She wondered whether he'd be able to offer their daughter more than he was willing to offer to her. If he behaved like he did now he wouldn't be of any good to Carol anyway. She just hoped once he saw she really was his he would find the strength in himself to change and to maybe start loving Carol. She just kept her fingers crossed Carol was his.

He knocked on the door, determined to knock until she opened. He went with Marcia to the doctor's that day to give a sample of his blood to determine paternity. The doctor told them they'd have to wait ten days before they got the results back. He knew it was going to be the longest ten days of his life but he couldn't do anything but wait for that simple test to decide his fate. 

Now he stood waiting in front of Faith's door. He knocked for the fourth time before she opened. The first thing he noticed when she stood in front of him was that she looked much more tired than he had guessed from the short glimpses of her he had gotten when she passed him quickly at the station or when he looked at her from afar. His heart ached knowing he was the cause of her state, more so because he knew that wasn't good for their baby. He had to pull all his strength together to hold back the tears when he thought of their baby. 

"What do you want Bosco? I'm tired and not in a mood to talk to you," she said instead of a greeting.

"Faith … We need to talk, you know that," he hardly managed to utter around the lump in his throat. He pushed his trembling hands in his jeans pockets. He didn't dare show her how weak he was because he was afraid that if she noticed it she would gather enough strength to push him away again.

She was obviously contemplating her options when she just stood watching him. He felt like he was waiting for his death sentence to be pronounced. He started to sweat.

Finally she moved to the side and allowed him to enter. When she sat down on the couch all he wanted to do was sit next to her, hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he knew that was not going to be enough this time. A few comforting words would not make the problem disappear.

Faith was still silent, she was waiting for him to talk. She didn't know what to say, besides she wasn't sure words could make any difference. He had a child with someone else. She wanted to be the mother of his first child and have a family with him. She wished for them to be together forever and to enjoy watching their children grow up. Now the chances of ever getting that were very slim. And there would always be that other child. Faith wasn't sure she was strong enough to cope with that.

"Faith …" he broke the silence, startling her. She lifted her gaze to him but then quickly looked away. Her pain was hard enough to bear, she couldn't cope with his too.

"I … I don't know what to say," he raised his hands, lost.

"You wanted to talk, so you obviously have something to say."

"I went with Marcia to the doctor's today, to do the test. We'll find out in ten days." He couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort her or to give her any hope.

"She already said she's yours. Don't you believe her?"

Bosco knew he had to be careful with what he said. After a moment he shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I know it only takes one time to happen, you know, but it's just so hard to believe. I've been always so careful …"

"Not careful enough it seems," she said flatly. He was hurt by her unfeeling tone. He hoped she would understand and help him. Obviously he was hoping for too much.

"I never wanted to have kids with anyone else but you, Faith, can't you see that? I didn't want for this to destroy our happiness, I wanted so much for us to be a family, together with Chuck and Em … I wanted the chance to raise our child with you and watch her or him grow up. I couldn't know Marcia would …" His face was contorted in grief.

Faith quickly wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. Hearing him pronounce the same wishes she had was too much to handle. She loved him and she adored their child even before it was born but she couldn't give him the chance to hurt her again. She needed him far away so she would be safe. She knew that after some time she would get over him and she could raise the child alone with some help from Em and her mother. All she had to do was keep Bosco at a distance.

He sat down in front of her on the coffee table. He was fidgeting with his hands waiting for a word of encouragement from her. It didn't come.

"We can still have that, Faith. Even if Carol is mine, we could still be a family. I know I would have to support her and everything and spend time with her but that doesn't mean I couldn't be with you and our kid, too. I could manage if only you'd …" He couldn't end the sentence, a suppressed sob constricted his throat. 

He waited for her to say something. It was unnatural for Faith to be so quiet. He expected her to rage, to show her anger, but she sat quietly, looking tired and sad.

"Faith, please …" he almost cried.

"Bosco, I don't think I can cope with this …" Before she finished, he said, "Then let us handle this together."

She stopped him with a raised hand. She stood up and Bosco followed, surprised at her sudden movement. She turned her back to him because she knew the only way for her to say what she intended to say was if she didn't look him in the eyes. She knew she'd give in the instant he looked at her and she couldn't allow for that to happen. It was better to not have him at all than to be constantly afraid of him hurting her again. She just wouldn't be able to take it if he broke her heart again.

"No. You already have a family, it's not one you've wanted but you can't change the fact that you have one. They're gonna need you and between them and your job there won't be much time left for us, Bosco. I need someone on whom I can rely completely, I can't afford to start a family with someone who's absent more often than not. I just can't."

Her words hurt more than a slap to his face. He felt dizzy and faint. His breathing was labored. He wanted to protest but he couldn't get a word out.

"Besides, who knows how many other kids you have with all the women you've been with," she said when she turned to face him.

"Faith!" he gasped. How could she say something like that? He didn't understand what was happening with her. She wasn't like that, the Faith he knew would never accuse him like that. The Faith that loved him. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Was it possible that her love for him turned into hatred? Did he hurt her so much that something like that was possible? He wanted to ask her but he dreaded the answer too much.

"Well it's true, isn't it? You didn't know Marcia had a kid either, did you? Who knows how many others gave birth to your kids. It is possible, Bosco, you just didn't think about it until now that it has happened."

"Faith, I told you I was always careful. Except for …"

"It's the thought of it that I can't handle, Bosco. I can't live in fear that someday someone else will come and present you with another kid. I wanted you for myself and for our child. I'm not willing to share you with some unknown woman you laid God knows how long ago!" Faith was yelling at him and Bosco stepped back. Obviously she needed some time to start showing her anger. But he didn't expect her to say the things she did.

He opened his mouth to say something but she didn't give him a chance.

"I want you out of my life, Bosco. We're over. I'll raise the child myself, I won't forbid you from seeing it because I can't but I won't let you interfere with its upbringing."

He closed his eyes but that didn't stop the tears. She didn't want him to be there for her and their child.

"Faith, can't I do something to show you how sorry I am and how much I love you both? Please, I'd do anything, just don't push me away … give me another chance, I'm begging you, please, Faith."

"I can't and I don't want to. It hurts too much every time you mess up."

"I'll try my best, I promise." He reached out to touch her but she stepped away. He couldn't believe her feelings changed so much that she was now even avoiding his touch.

"Your best is just not good enough," she said before she stepped towards the door. Before she managed to open it, Emily entered into the apartment. Her initial smile disappeared as soon as she saw Bosco standing in the middle of the living room, wiping quickly at his tears. She turned towards Faith who was standing at her side.

"Mum?"

"Bosco was just leaving," Faith said when she opened the door again. 

Bosco was so stunned by her coldness he didn't know what to say. He just stood as if he was glued to the carpet on the floor.

"Bosco," Faith's voice raised when she called his name for the second time. 

Finally he moved towards the door. She was obviously determined not to listen to him and right now there wasn't much he could do. He would have to find a better moment to try and change her mind.

"Em," he said before he turned to Faith.

"We're not finished yet, Faith. I won't let you do this," he barely whispered.

"Yes, we are. I won't change my mind," she returned without looking at him.

Bosco opened his mouth to say something else but he changed his mind. He turned and left through the door but once in the hallway he turned to look at her again before she closed the door to his face.

When he stepped into the elevator he was so exhausted from the emotional strain he went through that his legs couldn't support him any longer and he slid to the floor. He imagined what Faith must've felt but that still didn't give her the right to rob him of the joys of being a father and a husband. Even if Carol was his, he still wanted Faith and their child too and nothing was going to change that. 

4

\/p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A Blast from the Past, chapter 3/4**

Author: Juliana

Rating: G

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Disclaimer: Nothing mine except for the idea.

He was waiting for Marcia to get dressed. When she invited him into her apartment and entrusted him with Carol because she still wasn't dressed to go to the doctor's he thought she planned this so he would get the chance to get to know the baby. He didn't mind though.

Carol was fast asleep and that made getting to know her a lot easier than if she was wailing at the top of her lungs. He watched her as she slept peacefully in his lap. He was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. The baby seemed so small and vulnerable to him that he was almost afraid that he'd hurt her when he caressed her plump cheek with his thumb. But she didn't even stir. 

While he was watching her like that he started to feel the first traces of a sense of affiliation and some sort of pride that this was his baby. It was amazing that he could help create something so beautiful and so innocent. In his mind he always feared that his children would be just as messed up as he was. He never talked about those fears with Faith, not even after she got pregnant, he was afraid that he'd scare her off. And now he was happy he didn't because he realized that not everything connected with him had to be bad after all.

Marcia returned from her bedroom and she found Bosco cooing at an awakened Carol. The baby returned his attention with a laugh and a wave of her small hand curled into a fist. He touched her fist with his fingers and she grabbed him for his index finger. He chuckled enthralled when her small mouth stretched into a huge yawn. 

"I'm glad you like her," Marcia said from the door, startling him. He almost blushed when he realized he had been caught red-handed. He wasn't even used to being around babies, much less being observed by someone while cuddling them. 

He didn't know what to answer, so he carefully stood up, holding Carol in his hands like he was afraid he'd drop her. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Marcia and she nodded before taking the baby from his hands. 

"Let's go then and get this over with," he said but then he threw a look in her direction when he realized where they were going. He saw the hurt look on Marcia's face.

"I'm sorry, Marcia. It's just … I'm a bit tense from all this and I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't mean …" He raked his hair with his fingers.

"It's okay. I understand, it's not easy for me either."

"Exactly. I'm behaving like this thing concerns me only but it doesn't. I can be a really mindless jerk, you know," he laughed to lighten the atmosphere and then continued, "Faith could definitely confirm …" Before he finished the sentence he realized he again spoke without thinking first. Only the mention of her name caused him pain. He fell silent, lowering his gaze at the floor.

"You two are still …" Marcia's voice trailed off.

"Yeah. I think she wants me out of her life permanently," Bosco shrugged sadly.

"I'm sorry. What are you gonna do about it?" 

"I don't know. I just don't know." He raised his eyes to hers and she saw how distraught he actually was by the whole thing. It pained her to know that she was the cause of it but she tried to convince herself she was doing it for Carol's sake.

"You really love her, huh?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he breathed, just the thought of how he felt for her and their baby made him feel better. "I love her alright. She's the only woman I'd sacrifice anything for. She's … my life."

"What if she … won't take you back?" Marcia asked with a tinge of fear in her voice. She was well aware that if that happened she was the one he'd blame and most probably take his rage out on.

"I … I'm not sure I could handle that," he almost whispered the answer.

She didn't want to know what exactly that meant so she stepped towards the door and opened it. She handed Bosco the keys to lock behind them.

The wait in the waiting room was hell for Bosco. He paced the tiled floors, taking deep breaths to calm down but unsuccessfully. 

Marcia wanted to yell at him to sit down because he was making her nervous too but she didn't dare.

After half an hour he finally sat down next to her and turned to Carol who was cooing in her lap. The baby looked at him in wonder when he took the baby dummy and pressed it gently against her lips till she opened them to suck at the dummy. He smiled at her and he was surprised but immensely pleased when she smiled back. She started kicking and emitting voiced he had to laugh at. 

Marcia observed them charmed. He was full of surprises. She had thought it would take him a lot longer to take up to the role of a father but he seemed to be a natural. Carol liked him without him trying at all. The fear that she might not be his gripped at her insides stronger than ever, the decision now just minutes away. For the first time in her life Marcia prayed.

The doctor called them into his office. Bosco's anxiety returned as soon as they stepped through the door. He knew this was a turning point in his life either way.

The doctor sat in front of them and looked at them before he started shuffling through the papers on his desk. Bosco looked at Marcia sideways and he saw she was paler than usual. He was surprised at that; she was so certain Carol was his so why was she nervous now? He was sure about his own reasons for nervousness though. As much as he began to like Carol in the past few weeks he couldn't help himself but want for her to be someone else's. He wanted Faith back so badly it hurt and he knew the only way he could convince her that they were meant to be together was if Carol wasn't his. But if she was … he swore he'd make sure she'd have anything she wanted or needed. He would not be like his own father.

"I've got the test results here," the doctor's voice awakened Bosco from his thoughts.

Marcia straightened up in her chair, listening attentively to the man's words. When Carol gave a wail she realized she had been holding her too tightly in her hands. She almost jumped when she felt Bosco's hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully and he nodded.

When the doctor told them the results Bosco's touch on her shoulder suddenly disappeared. Marcia felt her heart sank and she lowered her head again gripping Carol tighter than she should. She felt her fear transform into disappointment and a sense of loss. Tears were sliding down her cheeks and onto Carol's blanket, she didn't even know when she started crying.

The doctor stood up and quietly said, "I'll give you a moment."

Bosco sat rigidly on his chair, emotions coursing through him like ocean currents, swallowing him up, bringing him to the shore and then sweeping him right back into the overwhelming sea of feelings. He needed a long moment to pull himself together. A smile tugged at his lips but he suppressed it when he turned towards Marcia and saw that it wasn't Faith at his side. He instantly felt rage rise up in him. He wanted to lash out at her for doing this on purpose, for presenting him with a child that wasn't his just to lure money out of him and for destroying everything he had had with Faith. He nevertheless managed to restrain his anger. He knew it wasn't about money and he understood that Marcia too had been through a lot lately. The last thing she needed was him taking it out on her.

He slid closer to her on his chair and awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. Only then did he realize she was crying and he felt really sorry for her.

"Marcia … I don't know what to say."

She shook her head and sobbed at the same time. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself enough to be able to talk.

"I'm sorry, Maurice. I never meant …"

"Shhh," he tried to comfort her but he didn't know how. At the same time he felt sorry for her he was also happy it turned out the way it did and he also felt guilty for feeling the way he did.

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble. And for nothing."

"It's okay, Marcia, it's okay. I'll deal with it."

"I wanted so much for you to be her father that I convinced myself that you were. I didn't want to even think it was Dennis …"

Marcia's sobs and shaking caused Carol to start wailing too. Bosco was now completely lost. He didn't know whom to comfort first and how.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked tentatively.

Without a word she offered her to him. Bosco took Carol in his hands and stood up. He started walking around the office, rocking her and trying to quiet her. He rubbed her back when he leaned her against his chest. After a while she finally quieted down and Bosco heard that Marcia's sobbing ceased too. He sat back down next to her. She was wiping at her tears.

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked her softly

She turned her tears stained face towards him. "I don't know. I think I'll have to ask my mom for help, at least till I figure out what to do."

"Do you need some money? I mean, I don't have all that much but I could give you some," Bosco offered.

She shook her head again. "No, I've caused you enough problems as it is, I can't ask you to do that."

"Hey, it's not a problem really." He surprised even himself with the way he felt he needed to help her. He had thought he'd hate her regardless of the test results just because of what her appearance caused to him and Faith but now he felt for her. He guessed she was only trying to do what was best for her daughter and he couldn't blame her for that. In the past months when he was getting ready to be a father himself, twice not once, he realized that as a parent you'd simply do anything it took to help your child. Somehow he admired Marcia for what she did because he knew she must've been scared out of her wits when she had come to his place two weeks ago.

"Do you want me to talk to Faith?" she asked all of a sudden. She figured she'd better try and forget her own misery if she wanted to pull herself together enough to take care of Carol, so she turned her attention away from her own problems.

"What?" he asked still deep in his thoughts but then he registered the meaning of her words.

"No. No, I'll talk to her. I'll be fine." After a moment he added less convinced, "I hope."

"But I could explain it to her, maybe it would help her realize it was my fault not yours."

He only shook his head no before he placed Carol back into her arms. Marcia sighed deeply and then stood up. 

"Ready?" 

She nodded slowly and he opened the door for her. When they reached his car he went to the passenger's door to open it for her but she said, "No, I'll take a cab."

He looked at her surprised. "Why? I can take you."

"I'll be fine, Maurice. I'll go to my mother's. You don't have to worry about me. Really."

"You sure? I mean, it's not a problem …."

"I'm sure." She was silent for a few moments before she continued, "I really am sorry, you know. I never meant to do this much damage and if there is any way I could help, just tell me. I mean it."

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "You've got my number. You can call me anytime if you'll need help."

"Thank you. You're way too kind after everything that I've caused."

He didn't answer her; he just shrugged.

"So …" he started not knowing what to say in a situation like this. She was watching him. She still had a look of disappointment in her eyes. "Keep in touch, okay? I'd like to see this little princess grow up," he said softly when he caressed Carol's little head and then kissed Marcia on her cheek.

Marcia's eyes were full of tears again. "Thank you, Maurice, you're so kind." He waved his hand and stepped around the car to the driver's side. Before he sat into his car he turned to her again and asked, "Why?"

She eyed him flustered.

"Why did you want me to be Carol's father and not that Dennis guy?"

She sighed deeply. "Because I knew you were a good person and responsible. And I felt you'd be able to love her."

His eyes widened in surprise. "How would you know that? You haven't even seen me with a baby before."

"I just … I felt it, I guess."

He nodded with a smile and then drove off towards his apartment.

He was unaware of how hard he was gripping his phone while he waited for Faith to pick up. The insecurity and fear that he felt made him feel sick to the stomach. He didn't know what he would do if Faith turned him down again. He hadn't felt about anyone in his life so strongly as he felt about Faith and her returning his feelings was more important to him than anything else. 

"Yokas," she answered suddenly and startled him so he needed a second before he said, "Hey, Faith, it's me. Please don't hang up." He held his breath waiting for her to say something and praying it wouldn't be the dial tone he'd hear next. 

"What do you want?" she asked harshly but she didn't manage to disguise the emotions in her voice.

"Faith, we've been to the doctor's today and the results showed that Carol isn't my daughter," he said eagerly without an introduction.

There was an unnerving silence on her side. "Faith?"

"Please say something?" he begged feeling more and more scared that this conversation was going to end the same way their last one had.

"Bosco, I don't think this makes any difference with you and me. I told you why I couldn't be with you and it wasn't because Carol might be yours."

Bosco's heart sank. If this wasn't enough to convince her then he doubted anything would be.

"Faith, please, I love you. You can't do this to me," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Bosco." She hung up.

He remained standing with his phone in his hands. He breathed with difficulty, his mouth was dry and his ears were ringing. He felt an onslaught of a headache. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't.

4

\/p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Blast from the Past, chapter 4

Author: Juliana

Rating: G

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Disclaimer: Nothing mine except for the idea.

It was five in the morning and Bosco was wandering the streets that were at this hour still enveloped in darkness. He couldn't sleep; he had gone to bed after he came home from work but he didn't manage to get even one minute of sleeping. All he could think about was the ring he had found in an envelope in front of his door when he came home. Faith must've left it there sometime during the night when he was working. 

When he had opened the envelope his heart almost stopped when he realized he was holding Faith's engagement ring in his hand. The next instant memories of him asking her to be his wife flooded him. He remembered everything like it had been yesterday; the beach and how the air smelled of the sea, and Faith's happy tears when she said yes. And now it was all over. She had made her decision and obviously he wasn't welcome in her life anymore. The act of returning her ring seemed so final that it hurt him physically when he thought about it.

He was fingering the ring in his pocket when he rounded the corner of another street. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He felt empty and cold but that had nothing to do with his physical state. He thought about the last couple of weeks when he went from having everything he had ever wanted to having nothing and being completely alone and broken. He had actually started to believe now there was no happiness intended for him in this life. Even when he finally got to see a glimpse of it, it was just as quickly snatched away from him and he was left even more miserable then before. And even if a lot of the bad things that had happened before had been a result of his stupidity and his mistakes, this time it wasn't something he did wrong and so there was also nothing he could do to make it better. 

Without knowing how or when, he suddenly found himself in front of Faith's apartment building. He cursed, this wasn't something he intended. He couldn't think when he was so close to her. But right now he couldn't think anyway because of all the emotions that were coursing through his mind.

He looked up at her window and surprised noticed there was a light on. At five in the morning? He didn't know what to make of it. As he was looking up towards the sky that now turned a dark gray, he decided he would try to convince her one last time. He would beg if he had to. On his knees, no less. Anything to get the love of his life back.

He ran all the way to her door and he was panting when he reached it. His tiredness showed after days without sleep.

When he finally caught his breath, he knocked. Only after seconds, the door opened. That was a proof that she wasn't sleeping either.

At first he didn't know what to say when he saw her standing in front of him. She was pale, much too pale. She had dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes. His heart broke when he saw her like that. And it was all his fault.

"Faith, I can' let you do this. I just can't," he suddenly burst out. Her eyes became wider, almost frightened, but he didn't stop. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened, you can't imagine how sorry. But this is my child too and I wanna be a part of her or his life. I understand if you don't love me anymore, it hurts but I can't ask you to change your heart."

At his words she started crying, her distress now more than obvious. 

"But I love you and I love our child and I wanna help you with the pregnancy and I wanna take care of our baby. Could you please just … let me do that?" he begged almost breathless after his speech. 

Faith was sobbing by now, warm tears leaving streaks on her pale cheeks. She fell to his embrace, hugging him like she wasn't going to let him go, ever.

She mumbled something into his shoulder but he couldn't understand it. He was surprised by her reaction and was starting to fear something was wrong because of her breaking down in tears. He expected her to be mad at him or maybe indifferent but he definitely didn't expect this.

"What?" he asked softly when he still couldn't make out her words.

"I love you so much, Bosco. I'm so sorry for all the things I said to you. I was horrible and unfair. I just wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me …" she sobbed, her voice breaking.

"You love me? Did you say you still love me?" he asked incredulously and afraid he misheard her.

She only nodded, hoping that he was a better person than she was, that he would be able to forgive her.

"Oh my God! So …" he was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to say. He just held her tightly, stroking her back and kissing her temple. He felt her tears soaking his shirt.

"Faith, stop crying please," he implored her. "Everything is gonna be just fine."

She shook her head no.

"Why not? Is there anything else?" he asked, worried again.

"Anything else?" she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him surprised. Her crying stopped.

"Yeah, is there anything else wrong?"

"Isn't this enough? I treated you like crap and you didn't even do anything wrong. And now …" she sobbed again, "Now you come here apologizing when I should be the one to beg you to take me back …"

"Faith," he raised his hand to stop her. "Don't you ever say that again, you hear me? You don't have to beg me for anything; you deserve anything I can give and more. Without begging."

"But …" she started but was cut off when he kissed her on her lips. He was kissing her till he was sure she had forgotten what she had wanted to say.

"I want us to have this child together, Faith."

She leaned her head on his chest. "You're too good for me Bosco."

"Yeah right," he mumbled sarcastically.

"I love you so much that it hurts," she admitted.

He cupped her head in his soft hands and looked at her lovingly, "I love you too and nothing's gonna change that." Tears started to slide down her cheeks again.

"But I'm never gonna say that again if you're gonna cry every time," he joked, knowing that he needed to lighten the situation for her to compose herself.

"I promise I won't cry ever again when you'll tell me how much you love me," she smiled finally.

"So … about that engagement ring …" he started but felt her stiffen again and her gaze fell to the floor. She mumbled, "Sorry." He lifted her face to his again.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask whether I have to propose again or I can just give you back the ring. Cause I wouldn't mind proposing again," he grinned and she started laughing with relief. Before she could answer he went down on one knee in front of her and took her hand in his. He reached into his pocket and brought out the engagement ring.

"Faith Yokas, will you marry me, again?" he said with a smile playing on his lips. She nodded not being able to speak because she was trying hard to keep back the tears. She kneeled down in front of him.

"Yes, Bosco, there's nothing I would want more than marrying you."

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly. When she pulled back he said, "You shouldn't be kneeling on the floor, it's cold."

She couldn't help but chuckle and he did too after a second. If she was going to make fun of him for the rest of his life that'd be quite okay. As long as it was for the rest of his life.

a day later

"Hey, ma," Bosco greeted when Rose opened her front door.

"Maurice," she breathed. "I haven't seen you in a while. How're you doing, baby?" she asked when she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm great, ma. Really great."

Rose eyed him a bit suspiciously, not being used to seeing her son so happy, but she didn't comment. Instead she turned towards Faith and pulled her into a hug, too.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Just great, Rose. Nice to see you again."

Faith wore a rather loose shirt to hide the first signs of her pregnancy. She wanted to wear a skirt and a top, but Bosco advised her against it because he was sure, Rose would spot her belly in a heartbeat with her I-want-grandchildren radar and they wouldn't even have enough time to greet her properly before she burst from happiness. 

Faith had laughed at first but then she thought he was probably right and now she was grateful she had listened to him.

"Come on in. You want some coffee, I was just making some for me?" Rose asked and caressed Bosco's cheek once more before moving from the hallway into the kitchen.

Faith and Bosco sat down at the kitchen table. Rose went to the coffee machine and made coffee for two more. She brought the mugs to the table and Bosco cleared his throat. Both women looked at him, Faith with a smile, Rose with surprise in her eyes.

"We've got something to tell you, ma."

Rose stopped mid-stride. She grabbed a hold of the table for support.

"I already know you're getting married, so that could only mean that … oh, my God, that … Maurice, baby, I mean, you're having a baby," Rose was babbling, her eyes glancing from Bosco to Faith and back to Bosco.

Bosco grinned from ear to ear and Faith chuckled at Rose's enthusiasm.

Rose kept repeating 'oh, my God' and she pressed her hand to her chest.

"Yeah, ma, we're having a baby. You're gonna be a grandma."

Rose stepped around the table to Bosco, she pulled him to a stand, not at all tenderly, and then hugged him tightly.

"My baby's gonna have a baby," she chanted, teary-eyed.

She then moved to Faith and hugged her a lot more gently as if afraid of hurting her.

"Thank you, Faith. Thank you," she whispered, unable to hold back her tears any longer. When she finally let go of her, she had to sit down. She laughed through her tears.

"I love you, both of you," she said, looking lovingly at both of them.

After a moment, when she regained her composure, she started, "So, you know what's it gonna be, a boy or a girl? I'm sure it'll be a boy. You thought about names already? You will let me babysit it, won't you, Faith?" And on and on she went.

Bosco grinned, he knew it was going to be a very long afternoon but he also felt he was going to love every second of it.

FIN

4

\/p> 


End file.
